Loves
by Stina58
Summary: On 1 September, fifteen years after the war ends, Teddy Lupin once again boards the train.


"Gran, honestly. I have _everything_."

His grandmother looked at him seriously, eyebrows wrinkling. She then raised one skeptically.

"I will write you if I forgot anything," Teddy told her, unconcerned. He was certain everything was packed, for once.

She stared at him and then pulled him into a rather tight embrace. He knew this was hard for her. She always found herself alone during the school year, which even after four previous years of him going to Hogwarts, she still wasn't used to it. But she will be fine, he thought. She'll have Harry and Ginny, the Weasley's, and her sister. Harry and Great Aunt Narcissa will each make sure that she doesn't brood.

_Much like you've been doing all summer_, a treacherous voice echoed in the back of his mind.

Well that was different, he thought back to himself. How was he supposed to know what his father wrote in his journals unless he read them!

"Look who's here," Gran announced, sounding happy and slightly relieved.

Harry was walking up to them with Bill, Fleur, Victoire, Dominique, and Louis in his wake.

Gran had sent him to live with Harry and Ginny during a good portion of the summer. He was sure that she thought that Harry would help with Teddy's sudden unwanted angst that finding his father's journals had caused. He didn't want to give up this angst, however. It was an emotion; he would rather feel this way towards them than the apathy that was its alternative. They were, after all, trying to help. But they couldn't help, not even Harry.

"Ready?" Harry asked as he walked up to them.

Teddy shrugged, not really sure if he was ready or not. This year was OWL's and he didn't really want to do all the homework that ensured. Harry gave him a knowing look. Why did he always have to know what was wrong?, Teddy thought, frustrated.

"Hey Teddy!" Dom exclaimed, and aimed a rather swift kick at his shin.

"Oh Dominique," Fleur murmured disapprovingly before placing a restraining hand on her ten year old daughter.

"Hello Dom," Teddy responded, rubbing his now bruised shin. Bill chuckled at his misfortune and sent a grin at his youngest daughter.

Teddy sent a forced grin. At least it wasn't the entire family. Not even Ginny came. He wished, yet again, that Victoire wasn't in school with him. Then it would just be Harry, Ginny, James, Al, Lily, and Gran coming to see him off. But Ginny, James, Al, and Lily were nowhere to be seen.

"Teddy, why don't I help you get your trunk on the train?" Harry asked, putting a hand on his shoulder and slightly pushing. Teddy walked silently with Harry right next to him.

"Ginny and the kids wish they could be here," he began. "But it's their first day too and Ginny took them so I could come see you off."

Teddy nodded his understanding.

"Teddy," Harry said quietly. Teddy turned to face him. "I know this year will be tough. But don't dwell on circumstances that are out of your control. Accept them."

And the knowing look returned. He didn't need to think very hard to comprehend the double meaning to his godfather's words.

"What part are you at?" Harry asked.

"Christmas 1996."

Harry nodded. "Don't worry, it's almost over. But I must warn you, it gets worse before it gets better."

"Was he ever happy?" The harsh words slipped out of Teddy's mouth before he could stop them.

"Yes."

"Yeah?" Teddy exclaimed. "It doesn't seem like it! He won't even let himself be happy. How the hell does he marry Mum anyways? He's acting like a complete git!"

Harry nodded. "Your mother straightens him out. But that's not the happiest I've seen him."

Teddy raised an eyebrow skeptically. A small part of his mind wondered if he looked like Gran.

"The happiest I ever saw him was on the day you were born. He loves you, Teddy. And your Mum. Never doubt that. It just simply took a while for his brain to catch up." Harry looked up and around the station full of people. Many eyes stared at them, but Harry seemed to ignore it. He took out his battered pocket watch instead and looked at the time. "You better get on board."

Harry grabbed Teddy and pulled him into a hug. Teddy, for the first time all summer, felt content.

"Now go find John," Harry told him. "And please be nice to Victoire. She hasn't done anything to you."

"She's always in the way."

"That sounds like her." Harry smirked at him.

"Fine, fine!" Teddy agreed. "Be nice to Blondie."

"Blondie won't be nice to you if you call her that. Now go hug Andromeda."

He walked back over to the Weasley's and Gran and hugged her. She hugged him back and pushed him away. Something in her face said _I know and you're forgiven_. He grinned and stepped onto the train.

"See you at Christmas!" he called over his shoulder to Gran and Harry.

He walked down the corridor, only to be attacked from behind. Both fifteen year olds crashed to the ground, almost knocking over a couple first years in the process.

"John, you git!" Teddy yelled.

John, clad in jeans and a blue sweatshirt, was in hysterias.

"Merlin, you're an idiot," Teddy told him, standing up. They walked into the compartment, joking and laughing .

It wasn't until he was halfway to Hogwarts, with John, Nate, and Noah sleeping on the seats and floor, that Teddy pondered his godfather's words.

_Loves_. As in the present. Not the past. Teddy leaned down and removed the beaten, leather journal from his bag. He opened to the marked page and remembered his godfather's words.

_The happiest I ever saw him was on the day you were born._

Teddy smiled and looked down at the page full of his father's patient handwriting.

_December 28, 1996..._


End file.
